


eternal night comes for you

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: (probably some mild blood kink), (some very small plot), Alternate Universe - Historical, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Off-Screen Crime, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Victorian, god what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Good evening," Hakyeon says in that same pidgin, and the man nods tersely, taking Hakyeon's coat, exposing the lavish silks under the English fashion. "I am Cha Hakyeon. This is Jung Taekwoon. We're business partners of Lord Crane.""Hongbin," the man responds neutrally. His hair is jet-black and glossy, his cheekbones high and sharp. His features are handsome in an Oriental way, and Taekwoon would wonder how far he is from home, except for his heartbeat.It deafens Taekwoon.Vampire smut, Victorian setting.





	eternal night comes for you

**Author's Note:**

> ~~y i k e s~~
> 
>  
> 
> This is vampire-vampire-human threesome smut with a setting loosely based on _The Magpie Lord_ and Anne Rice, to give credit where credit is due, but you don't need to know anything about either of them. This is porn.
> 
> Opium is The Big Not Good, and I don't condone yadda yadda yadda. Don't come at me in the comments about drug running. It's the 19th century. Everyone does drugs.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy your sin.

"The drugs are better across the board in Shanghai," Taekwoon hears Hakyeon say, as if through a fog. "The atmosphere in London is nicer, though, once you overcome the...overall _dampness_ of the city. Don't step in that puddle, Taekwoon." Hakyeon's arm around his waist lifts him over the murky water. Taekwoon bats at him irritably. "Good of Lucien to invite us to his establishment, though. Basement dens are good for the day-sleep." 

Taekwoon doesn't care. Hakyeon keeps _talking,_ but Taekwoon is _hungry_. He's been starving since they left the boat which brought them here, and before that he'd been subsisting entirely on rats. Hakyeon tuts as Taekwoon leans his head on Hakyeon's shoulder. "Sweet Taekwoon. Don't faint. So, so human. Won't you just—take more of my blood, Taekwoon?"

"Don't want to be like you," Taekwoon mumbles. "You ask me this every time." Hakyeon is strong and old and beautiful. He's not _human_ in any way that counts, anymore. He's ruthlessly capitalistic, running opium down the Orient to fund the excesses of his little coven of misfits. Wonshik is in charge of the Shanghai end of business, while they're in London, which means they'll come back to find that Jaehwan has fucked his way through half the city's whores on Hakyeon's dime. 

"I didn't give you enough when I made you," Hakyeon frets. "You shouldn't be so drained by a little trip like this."

"Hakyeon, you talk...so much." Taekwoon's entire body feels languid, shutting down without human blood to sustain him. He bites at his lip and the canine cuts through. He sucks out what little of the rats' blood remains in him, nearly dead. "I..." He loses his train of thought, but the manor with its magpie door-knocker looms in front of them, so it becomes moot.

Hakyeon steps up to the stoop and knocks thrice, and a burly manservant pulls open the door. "Ah," he says, peering out into the night and setting eyes on Hakyeon, Taekwoon flagging at his side. " _You must be Lord Crane's guests._ " It comes out in rough pidgin, and Hakyeon nods, responding that yes, they are, and his companion would be very grateful for a place to sit and a warm body in his arms. " _Of course. How rude of me. Lord Crane will be out to greet you...shortly, perhaps. I expect he's finishing up with one of his own...companions. Follow me._ " 

Under the staircase which sweeps to the upper floor, there is a door which opens onto a set of stairs downward, significantly less well-lit. Taekwoon's eyes catch on brick and mortar and he smells the sweet haze of sin even so far away. He leans heavily on Hakyeon as they descend. 

There is an entire floor under the manor, hung with dark-red drapes and exotic tapestries. Cushions litter the floor, couches scattered between them. Mortals in all states of languor smoke opium out of their long pipes and tobacco out of winding shishas. A thin film of smoke covers the room, but Taekwoon can see that they are all dressed richly, in the expensive fabrics of high London society. Lord Crane's den of iniquity draws a certain standard of patronage.

The manservant—"Call me Merrick, it's what Lord Crane does and it suits perfectly well"—leads them straight through the smoky room, to a carved wooden door with a shining brass plate and knob. "In here's our separate club, for those of you so inclined. Open rooms only. If they fall asleep from the bite, you took too much and we'll expect compensation. Don't touch them where they haven't touched you first." He moves to the side so Hakyeon can pull open the door. "Gentlemen," Merrick excuses himself with a curt nod, and Taekwoon lets Hakyeon tug him through the door. It swings shut silently behind them.

And here, _here_ , Taekwoon hears moans and tearing flesh and grunts, wet lush sounds of pleasure and running blood, muffled behind closed doors. There is a line of private rooms down a winding hallway branching off from the atrium where they stand. "A man or a woman?" Hakyeon asks Taekwoon, wrapping his arm around Taekwoon's waist again. Taekwoon doesn't bat it away this time. "Let's just see what's on offer, shall we?"

Hakyeon ambles past room after room, mindful of Taekwoon's heavy limbs, his face pressed into Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon smells like ozone and expensive perfume. Taekwoon licks at the skin there, where his absent pulse would have been, and Hakyeon's arm squeezes around Taekwoon's middle. "Ah, she's pretty. A redhead, Taekwoonie?"

When Taekwoon lifts his head to peek into the open room, she's too pale and too thin. She's been fed on recently, and too heavily, and has not recovered. Taekwoon can hear her heart beating just a hair too weakly. "No," he murmurs. "I'd hurt her."

"Of course," Hakyeon acquiesces. "My Taekwoon, are you _sure_ you won't—" 

"A boy," Taekwoon cuts Hakyeon off, kissing at his sharp jawline. "I want a boy." They have more blood to spare, and Hakyeon loves to watch, challenge his own self-mastery. 

"A boy, then." They move on.

Near the end of the hallway, Taekwoon pauses. He's barely functional now, clinging to Hakyeon like a fledgling, but the nearby heartbeat is loud and strong in his ears. "Hakyeon." The door immediately before them is ajar; Hakyeon pushes it and it swings the rest of the way open. The chamber is furnished with a lavish bed and a low couch. Hakyeon guides Taekwoon to the couch, fussing over his long limbs. From an adjoining washroom, a boy—no, a man—emerges, tying the belt of a satin dressing-gown as he does.

"Good evening," Hakyeon says in that same pidgin, and the man nods tersely, taking Hakyeon's coat, exposing the lavish silks under the English fashion. "I am Cha Hakyeon. This is Jung Taekwoon. We're business partners of Lord Crane."

"Hongbin," the man responds neutrally. His hair is jet-black and glossy, his cheekbones high and sharp. His features are handsome in an Oriental way, and Taekwoon would wonder how far he is from home, except for his heartbeat. 

It deafens Taekwoon.

Taekwoon's vision tunnels almost entirely to Hongbin, Hakyeon a mere distraction in the distance. His breath catches in his throat and he holds it there, clinging to it, but not before—

Hongbin is _sumptuous_ , redolent of warm life, and Taekwoon’s senses fill with him, the scent of vanilla on his skin, the spice of the oil in his hair. The sight of him, holding himself carefully, dignified in his dressing-gown, looking Hakyeon in the eye and sizing him up.

It all dulls in comparison to that thundering heartbeat, the deep, rich scent of blood. Arousal floods Taekwoon’s veins, hot and molten. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch, attempting to subtly drape his own coat across his lap. Hakyeon is talking to Hongbin, discussing terms and limits and all manner of business. Their voices, muffled, carry through the haze of _need._ Hongbin seems to be driving a hard bargain. Taekwoon can't hear over his own hunger, his _lust_.

Finally, they shake hands and part, and Hongbin comes to stand in front of Taekwoon. The cushions dip, out of sight—Hakyeon. A gentle hand brushes Taekwoon’s upper arm and he flinches violently, hypersensitive. Hongbin smiles at that, sharp and a little wicked. Of course. The only men who bargain with Hakyeon are wicked men.

"He's ready," Hakyeon murmurs, and this time, Taekwoon is prepared for the hand that caresses him, his upper arm again, his thigh. Taekwoon’s gaze remains intent on Hongbin as he spreads his legs slightly, a tacit invitation to Hakyeon.

Hongbin runs a blunt nail over his bare clavicle. Blood courses to the surface of his skin as he worries at it. Hongbin is teasing Taekwoon—teasing _Hakyeon._

Hakyeon’s hand flexes impatiently on Taekwoon’s thigh, and he spreads his legs wider, welcoming the contact, anything, anything to draw his focus away from the _need_. He is being tormented, Hongbin standing just far enough from Taekwoon that he cannot feel the heat he knows pours off of Hongbin, a physical manifestation of _life_.

“Are you waiting for instruction?” Hakyeon asks Hongbin sultrily, warm in Taekwoon’s ears, the only thing which pulls him down from his clouded mind. Hongbin loosens the belt on his dressing gown and the satin gapes open as he moves to straddle Taekwoon. His hands push Taekwoon's shoulders to the back of the couch, firm and demanding, and Taekwoon stops breathing, holds himself tightly in check. _God_ , but Hongbin is beautiful, lithe and muscular and _delicious_ above him. Hakyeon's hand tightens on Taekwoon's thigh, just shy of where he wants the pressure.

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon breathes, and that tiny inhale snaps what little self-control he has. Taekwoon reaches up and pulls Hongbin down to himself, _takes—_ there’s the softest resistance, and then his flesh gives. Hongbin cries out quietly, and his eyes fix on Hakyeon, who's drawn Hongbin into that magic he has, makes it feel like drugs and debauchery and missing a step on a flight of stairs. Taekwoon _wants_ Hongbin, wants _Hakyeon_ , as blood gushes over his tongue, rich and velvety, slowing to a steady flow as he commands himself to _stop going deeper._

Hongbin's hands flex on Taekwoon's shoulders, and his fingertips dig delightfully into the muscle of Taekwoon's back. Hakyeon's hand moves high enough on Taekwoon's thigh now to be risqué, Hongbin's dressing-gown falling to the side and revealing the clean line of his leg.

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon’s voice, unsteady, a bit off. Hakyeon is aroused, Taekwoon realizes, captivated by the tableau of Taekwoon drinking from Hongbin, and it’s almost enough, almost, to pull him out of the bloodlust. That indecent hand works its way under Hongbin to torment Taekwoon with just the _suggestion_ of touch where he's so _hard_ , the blood he's taken racing in his veins, heating him through. His skin is alight everywhere Hongbin presses against him, and he pushes his hips forward, shifting them both on the couch until Hakyeon's hand _finally_ , mercifully, clutches at Taekwoon's desperate cock through his trousers.

The little drink. Taekwoon doesn't need more from Hongbin, but God, he _wants_ more, wants to sample every inch of this gorgeous creature. He pulls back, though, returned to himself, strengthened by the blood he's taken. He licks over the wounds he's left on Hongbin, and they heal sluggishly, Hongbin's head dipping down to rest on Taekwoon's shoulder. His hands slide down to Taekwoon's chest, his breath coming loud and harsh, and Taekwoon can smell the musk of arousal, his own, Hongbin's, _Hakyeon's._ He knows he isn't meant to touch Hongbin lasciviously, so he grips Hongbin's waist, preparing to move him away, to tell Hakyeon _let's go, we can find somewhere else to sleep_ , but Hongbin's thighs— _God,_ his bare thighs, all that flesh on display, the dressing gown doing nothing for modesty—tighten around Taekwoon.

"No," Hongbin orders, and Hakyeon smiles, delighted, snaps to attention. Taekwoon doesn't like this one bit. Hakyeon being _delighted_ by a human with his hand on Taekwoon's cock never leads to anything remotely godly. "You said I could name my terms," Hongbin addresses Hakyeon. "I want to watch."

"Oh, I do like you," Hakyeon purrs, and Hongbin slides from Taekwoon's lap to sprawl across what little empty space remains on the couch. "On the bed?"

"Him on the bed." Hongbin rubs his hand up Taekwoon's thigh, leaving a trail of sparks in its wake. "You on the floor. On your knees."

And oh, _oh_ , that does sound so good, so _perfect_. Hakyeon sits up straight, locking eyes with Hongbin over Taekwoon's languid body. Hakyeon lifts the hand from Taekwoon's thigh to rub his thumb over Hongbin's lower lip, one sharp canine hooking over his own smile. Taekwoon can _taste_ the tension between them. He lets his head loll back against the couch, lips parted, breathing heavy, his eyes drawn to Hakyeon, that wicked grin he wants stretched around him. He slides one hand up his thigh where Hakyeon had touched him, hissing as he presses it to his cock, grinding up once, a slow, sultry drag, his eyes hot on Hakyeon the whole time.

Finally, after a small eternity, Hakyeon seems to concede to Hongbin, and he leans over to pull Taekwoon into a kiss, deep and smoldering, licking into Taekwoon's mouth and moaning quietly at the lingering metallic tang of Hongbin's blood. "He _is_ a treat," Hakyeon murmurs against Taekwoon's lips, tugging him to stand, helping his blood-drunk body to stagger to the bed. Taekwoon sags onto it as if his strings have been cut, and Hakyeon makes a show of winking over his shoulder to Hongbin as he leans down to kiss Taekwoon again—Taekwoon whimpers into it, high and needy—and drops slowly to his knees on the plush carpet.

Hongbin stays on the couch, and his face is cool and impassive as he watches Taekwoon, flushed with new life, so _hard_ where Hakyeon touches him with light fingertips, when Hakyeon divests him of his trousers and undergarments and takes Taekwoon into his mouth in one smooth movement. Taekwoon cries out sharply, his hips lifting from the mattress, one hand splaying across the back of Hakyeon's head to keep him there as Taekwoon whines, a long drawn-out sound, rolling his hips in tiny thrusts into that wet heat. Hakyeon's wicked tongue curls tightly against the underside of Taekwoon's cock. Taekwoon groans, lets Hakyeon pull off, and watches, entranced, as Hongbin's cock leaks lazily against his bare stomach.

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon begs, but his eyes are fixed on Hongbin, who drags his lower lip into his mouth and moves one fingertip in a slow circle around the head of his arousal. _Come and taste_ , he seems to say to Taekwoon, and Taekwoon wants to, fiercely, and _God,_ Hakyeon's mouth is on him again, pushing him toward ecstasy and pulling him back, a sadistic dance of his tongue and teeth and lips, his hands spreading Taekwoon's thighs, putting him on display for Hongbin.

Hongbin, who stands from the couch, shrugs off his dressing-gown, and comes to kneel on the bed behind Taekwoon. The warmth from his thrumming body sets Taekwoon's hypersensitive skin alight, and Hongbin's arms circle Taekwoon's torso, unfastening his vest and shirt, pulling them from him. The deep-red fabric of the shirt is soaked in sweat, and it would be tinged pink with blood were it not colored so darkly. Hongbin's hands chafe against Taekwoon's bare skin, and he presses himself to Taekwoon's back, his leaking arousal leaving a sticky trail along Taekwoon's spine.

Hakyeon's tongue moves in a firm circuit at the head of Taekwoon's cock. Taekwoon's eyes fall shut, and he leans his head back, meeting one of Hongbin's shoulders. Hakyeon guides Taekwoon back into a steady rhythm, fucking his mouth down onto Taekwoon, delirious with need, and Hongbin's lips find Taekwoon's neck, his blunt, human teeth scraping across Taekwoon's pulse point, sucking hard at the skin there, bruising it with his own blood—

It's all Taekwoon can do to _survive_ , panting hard, so close, so _close_ to the edge, and when Hakyeon takes him to the hilt and _swallows_ , Taekwoon comes with a sharp cry, Hakyeon's mouth working him over as his yell peters out into a long moan. Hongbin's lips and tongue glide over the shell of Taekwoon's ear, little wet noises, shallow breaths, and his hips roll against Taekwoon's back, rutting quickly. He hooks his chin over Taekwoon's shoulder, their sweaty temples meeting, and watches as Hakyeon sprawls backward, meeting Hongbin's eyes as he slides off his trousers and underwear. Hakyeon spreads his legs, moving two fingers to press just behind his balls, and sighs indulgently, coming untouched across his unmarked, tan skin.

Hongbin grunts low and desperate and there's a new warmth, a wet and sticky feeling, as Hongbin stills against Taekwoon, reaching his peak. Hongbin's arms band tightly around Taekwoon's chest and squeeze as he presses his twitching cock to Taekwoon's back, messy and abandoned, seeking Taekwoon's lips with his own. Taekwoon's chest tightens in surprise— _like missing a step,_ he thinks hazily, _like Hakyeon_ —and he kisses Hongbin slowly as they come down, the atmosphere in the room shifting to fucked-out stillness. Hakyeon leans forward, kisses and nips his way up Taekwoon's inner thigh, sucking little tastes of Hongbin's blood out of puncture wounds that heal as soon as they're made.

The stillness lasts almost no time at all. Hongbin, naked and shining with sweat, stands, rolling his shoulders, and walks across the room to retrieve his dressing-gown. He strides purposefully into the adjoining washroom and Taekwoon hears the sound of water splashing in a basin. Hakyeon uses his own undergarments to wipe away the mess of his release, staining them crimson, and puts himself to rights. There's a new looseness in the way he holds himself when he stands.

Hongbin returns, his dressing-gown abandoned for a crisp suit in the English fashion, no longer the tempter, now a well-paid businessman. He clasps Hakyeon's hand and gives it another brisk shake. "The pair of you can use these quarters for the day. I'll return after nightfall tomorrow evening. Hakyeon, Taekwoon. A pleasure."

"Oh, I do like you," Hakyeon murmurs again, lifting Hongbin's hand to his lips. "You have such an aptitude for resisting pretty things. How are you with arithmetic?"

Hongbin lifts one eyebrow delicately. "Teachable."

"Is that so?" Hakyeon's lips tilt up, just barely, in a smug smile. "And are you fond of the weather at Shanghai?"

"I'm fond of a comfortable lifestyle," Hongbin ripostes. "My current employer sees to it that my lifestyle is _quite_ comfortable."

Taekwoon groans and falls back to lie on the bed, sick already of their posturing. "Hakyeon, if you're not penniless by the time we get back to Shanghai—God, if you want him, just tell him. I'm tired. Let's sleep." He closes his eyes. He hears the sound of lips meeting in a kiss.

"My eldest child would love a pretty souvenir from London," Hakyeon murmurs.

"You'd give me the bite?" Hongbin asks, in the same low tones. Another kiss, wetter than the last. Taekwoon pulls a pillow to press it over his face, cursing his vampiric senses.

"Eventually," Hakyeon answers, and Hongbin says nothing more. Footsteps. The door opening and closing. Hongbin's heartbeat, fading into silence down the hallway. The mattress dips beside him and Hakyeon curls around Taekwoon, all heavy limbs and roaming hands.

Taekwoon whines in protest but doesn't summon the strength to shove Hakyeon away. _What did he say_ , Taekwoon wants to ask, but sleep is overcoming him quickly. _Will he be coming to Shanghai, has he so captivated you?_ The questions go unvoiced and unanswered, the dawn subsuming Taekwoon into dreamless sleep.

***

Lord Crane takes Hakyeon's purchasing his assets out from under him with surprising aplomb. He laughs a loud, robust laugh and looks to Merrick, who shakes his head irritably at the numbers Hakyeon has presented to Lord Crane, which _are_ slightly obscene. Taekwoon can see Wonshik's head falling into his hands now, the moan of pain at the sharp blow to their finances.

Hongbin cuts a sharp image in his crisp suit, though, as they step onto the boat which will bear them back to Shanghai. Hakyeon's pockets have come out of Lucien's establishment _heavier_ for all this frivolous expenditure, now the sole trafficker to Lord Crane's suppliers. Taekwoon had watched as Hakyeon wound Lucien around his finger, the way he seduced Lord Crane into two business deals within an hour while Merrick and Taekwoon exchanged put-upon glances across the drawing-room table.

"Wonshik will be thrilled," Hakyeon says conversationally, next to Taekwoon. Hongbin snorts indelicately on Hakyeon's far side, his eyes fixed on the dark expanse of water beyond the bustling harbor. "Jaehwan won't be."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/slowlorisvevo)
> 
> [tumblr](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com)


End file.
